Undercover
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Leon is sent on a undercover mission but soon he finds more than he bargains for.. "There has to be evil so that good can prove its purity above it." LeonOC,
1. Cuff with You?

**The Evil Within**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Cuff with you?

* * *

Leon cursed inwardly as his car came to a bumpy halt; he couldn't help but hit the steering wheel out of frustration. He exited his vehicle and popped open the hood. It didn't take a genius to know that things were pretty bad, from the amount of smoke that got out. Leon tried to clear it by waving his arms to get a better look at the engine, as he coughed a little. It seemed like the radiator of the car overheated or something like that. He checked his phone and there was no signal on it since he was miles away from any kind of civilization and he couldn't help but curse his luck. He looked around, trying to see if he could spot any car but he was in the middle of a desert like place and since it was getting dark, he suspected that not too many cars would be passing by, after all it later than 10:00 PM.

Leon again took out his phone and held it over his head trying to get a signal as he was reminded of the mission that he was sent here to carry out. According to USSS Intel, this city was on its way to become the base of the virus smugglers. So, he had decided to personally investigate the case, acting undercover as a cop. He believed that if he could get his hands on one of the culprit, then he could link up and find the major players of this business. It had been years since Umbrella was destroyed, still it didn't stop the threat of bio-organic warfare, since the viruses have found their way into the black market, easily available to anyone who had dreams likes Wesker. Although this mission was a shot in dark but, if the arrow hit the mark then it could definitely take down one of the tyrants of this industry.

Leon quickly pushed the call button when a bar appeared on his phone and waited for the call to connect, "Identify yourself!", he heard a male say and turned to see who it was, "Who are you calling? Drop the phone!"

"You are misunderstanding…", Leon tried to explain calmly but the other guy withdrew his gun.

"Drop it I said!", he almost yelled aiming his gun at Leon's head and when Leon didn't comply, the man snatched his phone and threw it away.

"What the…", Leon couldn't help but be a little surprised by such behavior.

"Hand over you weapon", the guy ordered him again eyeing his dual handguns; "You're under arrest!"

"Excuse me?!", Leon said in confusion, "Will you tell me what's my offense."

"For possession of firearm; waiting for someone in the middle of the highway and calling someone in dead of the night seems suspicious to me", the man replied cuffing Leon's hand and confiscating his handguns.

"Hey listen to me I can explain", Leon tried to explain the situation to the stubborn head.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you speak can be used against you in court of law", the guy spoke moving to check Leon's vehicle.

"I am not a criminal", Leon tried to defend himself as the guy steered him to his police vehicle.

"Shut up! Or I'll make sure to add this to your list of your crimes", the policeman said putting him in the back seat of his car.

Leon decided not to say anything anymore, since it was clearer than anything that nothing was going through this cop's thick skull, plus on the positive note he was taking Leon to his destination, the police station, where a more sensible and reasonable cop would definitely listen to Leon's side of the story, so Leon just relaxed for the time being. He again looked at his watch when they entered the small city and it was around 11:00PM. The policeman stopped at a traffic signal and Leon couldn't help but be amused by his strict to book, straight-laced personality.

* * *

As the lights turned green something heavy landed on the hood of the car, "What the hell", the cop cursed and exited his vehicle as the BOW gave them a toothless grin, "You're under arrest for assaulting a Police Vehicle."

Leon looked through the grated partition and immediately recognized monster, it was Mr. X. The cop was said something to it but it didn't heed him and smashed the windshield of the car with a punch. Leon exited the vehicle but he couldn't move any further as he was cuffed to the car door.

"Not my lucky day", Leon couldn't help but say as he looked at the monster anticipating its next move.

Leon reached for his gun and then he realized that he was totally vulnerable but fortunately the cop was already by his side releasing his cuff from the door as Mr. X jumped off the hood and slowly made his way to them. And the most dumbest thing happened as the cop put the other end of the cuff on his hand. Leon was totally left speechless by such stupidity that he dared not comment but sighed inwardly about his bad luck and that was all he could do as Mr. X drew closer.

Leon ran pulling the cop with him; he knew if they get caught it'll be a one way ticket to heaven for them,"Hey stop! We have to get that trashy mobster", the cop yelled pulling on the cuff.

"He's a monster!", Leon spoke urgently tugging him on.

"Well that's a rude way to address him", the cop said resisting him.

"Look out!", Leon could only manage as the cop car came flying at them and he and cop barely dodged it.

"You're charged for attempting to harm an on-duty officer!", the cop yelled at Mr. X, who only started to run towards them in response. Leon really didn't know what to say to this oblivious policeman, he thought he should probably start by telling that it wasn't an attempt to harm him.

"Look give me a gun and I can help you", Leon said keeping everything aside, trying to deal with the situation calmly.

"I am at a tight spot and I admit that I can't capture him alone but I am not taking help of a criminal", the cop said observing the approaching monster.

"I am not a criminal", Leon told him slowly and clearly, "I am cop just like you, I just got transferred."

"Pfft.. Cop? You?", the cop gave him an inspecting look, "You don't look the type", and Leon couldn't really believe his ears, "Come on police station is not far away, we'd get back up there", he pulled Leon along and Leon was a little glad that they are at least running away from the monster but the monster started running towards them too.

"We have to lose him", Leon said to the cop and the cop pulled him to hide behind a magazine stall.

"I am saying again, give me a gun. I can help", Leon said to him speaking fast and keeping his voice low.

"I am not going to repeat myself", he replied peeking through the side of the stall, "I think we lost him."

But Leon knew instinctively that Mr. X is not going to disappear just like that and his suspicions were confirmed as Mr. X appeared right in front of them, "Trust me and give me a gun!", Leon almost yelled as MR. X ran towards them and this time the cop complied, "Aim for his head", Leon said taking aim as the cop got another gun for him.

Leon was about to pull trigger when he felt a tug on his and he looked sideways, "I am not a lefty you know", the cop said taking aim.

And they both shot at the incoming Mr. X till their guns clicked empty and Mr. X fell to the ground just at an arm's length. Leon sighed in relief and looked at the cop, who seemed pretty calm for someone who'd seen Mr.X for the first time.

"He took more bullets than necessary", the cop commented, keeping his gun back, "And you do shoot like a cop."

"Leon S. Kennedy", Leon introduced himself.

"Vincent Addison", the cop kept his introduction short.

"Now will you get these off me?", Leon said referring to the cuffs.

"I lost the keys", Vincent said sheepishly.

"You're kidding right?", Leon asked him seriously.

"No, I lost it while we were running from this guy", he told Leon casually moving away from Mr. X pulling Leon along. And Leon sighed out of distress the last thing he wanted to be stuck with this guy, "But I've a spare at my office."

"Thank god for that!", Leon said to no in particular.

* * *

They both walked to the Police Station without speaking a word to each other. Leon liked this setting, since he really wasn't a talker plus he wasn't here to make friends or something like that. Besides he had other things on his mind, like the Mr. X that just attacked him out of nowhere. He looked at the cop and it didn't seem like the Mr. X, was after him but Leon couldn't really say for sure since for most of their encounter they had been cuffed together, so it could be any of them. But from experience Leon could say that the monster didn't have any specific target otherwise, they'd be chased once again until either them or monster was dead and again from experience he knew the BOW wasn't dead yet.

When they entered Police Station the receptionist at the police help desk asked, "Hey Vin, got a new thug?"

"He does look like one but he's our new cop Amy", Vincent answered her.

"Why is he in cuffs?", she asked confused.

"Because he took me to be a criminal", Leon couldn't help but say.

"Come on", Vincent dragged Leon along with him to his cabin and finally freed him from the cuffs.

"Finally", Leon sighed in relief and then spotted a phone, "I have to…", he began walking to the phone but Vincent beat him to it, "make a call."

"Do it after I am done", Vincent said dialing a number and Leon waited patiently for his turn, "Ah yes Paul, get morgue team to collect a dead body from Street-32… yeah the one near that old man's newsstand", he spoke on the phone.

"Can you ask him to get my car as well?", Leon queried.

Vincent looked at him and then again said to the person, "Get one of our patrol cars from near there too", and after that he disconnected and Leon couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief, at the non-cooperating nature of this man.

Leon picked up the receiver to call Hunnigan and then decided against it because for all he know this place could be bugged and even if it didn't look like it he couldn't trust this cop called Vincent Addison, for all he knew, Vincent might be an enemy. He decided to just send her email once he gets his stuff back. So he headed out to the help desk lady so that she could help him with the matter.

* * *

"Hey… uh… Amy right?", Leon said remembering her name.

"Yes, that's me", she said beaming at him.

"I was wondering if you could help me", he more of stated than asked.

"Well that's what I am here for", she said tapping the Help Desk sign.

"Well my car broke down in middle of the highway; it would be great if you could get it towed. I have all the paper work and everything in it; I can't even head home, since my house keys in my car only", Leon explained the situation to her; he didn't even had the address to his apartment.

"Don't worry handsome. I'd get it towed immediately", she said smiling flirtatiously at him and made a call to get it towed.

Leon had to wait an hour or so during which Amy offered to give him a tour to the Police Station, for which he had to agree since he didn't want to be rude but on a good note she introduced him with everyone at this place. The only person that he hadn't met was the Head of this police department, since they had already left for their home but it was expected since it was already almost midnight when he arrived.

Leon had no option but to wait for his car during which Amy offered to give him a tour to the Police Station, for which he had to agree since he didn't want to be rude but on a good note she introduced him with everyone at this place. The only person he couldn't meet was the Chief of the Police Department, since he had already headed home by then. It was a little before midnight when Leon's car was brought and he immediately headed for home.

* * *

**A/N:** Evil Within is a collaboration between me and my **bestest** friend and sister **JennaWilliams** who's accomplished author herself of RE fics! Do check out her stories as well! We have been working n this collab for more than a year! lols we only had the time to finished and upload this now haha hopefully you guys will like this! :)

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Eccentric Neighbors

**Chapter 2**

**Eccentric Neighbors**

* * *

Leon drove to his apartment. He took a long look at the building that the Agency chose as his residence for this mission; it seemed to be a peaceful place. He drove his car to the parking and made his way to the elevator. He pushed the up button and waited for elevator to come down. Once the doors parted he stepped in and as the doors started to close he heard someone asking him to wait. He pushed the button and the door parted revealing a young woman. She was out of breath, possibly because she ran to catch the elevator.

The woman stood up straight and smile at him, "Thanks!", she said stepping inside the elevator. Leon just gave her a nod of acknowledgement and she pushed the button for 7th floor and Leon took a note that she was on the same floor as him, "Which is your floor?"

"Seventh only", Leon replied monotonously.

"So, you are the one moving in 703!", She said eyeing him curiously.

"Yes", he kept his reply short and wondered how exactly she knew about it.

"I am Kate, we're neighbors. I mean the flat opposite to yours is mine", She gave him her hand, "Nice to meet you!"

"Same here", he said taking her hand and shaking it briefly.

"You know what's funny", she said looking at him smiling and he shook his head, "I've living here since I was a kid and never in my life have I seen someone come to live in 703. So, we always thought that it was government safe house", she laughed a little but she got Leon alarmed, since indeed it was a government safe house, "So let me ask are you a government agent?"

Leon tried to read her and couldn't really tell if she was serious or joking, "No", Leon lied shaking his head.

"Hmm… ", she hummed taking in his reply, "than it only means that 703 is haunted!"

"What?!", Leon couldn't help but say in disbelief.

"I am just kidding!", she said at the elevator doors opened at their floor, "It's just like I said, nobody came to live in 703 for so long, so rumors go around, you know."

"I see", Leon didn't really have anything to say in response.

"Hey Vin!", Kate called out, which made Leon look up. The scene before him was really bizarre in all his imagination. There stood Vincent Addison, in a yellow apron! And even though it was kind of epileptic, Leon tried to ignore it.

"Kate!", he looked at her, "had a wild night?", he asked her in a friendly way, as she moved to unlock her apartment.

"Yeah you can say that, students do write some wild stories", she joked trying to push open the door, "You having dinner so late?"

"Yeah got stuck up with a case", Vincent replied and helped her open the door.

"Thanks!", she thanked, smiling at him and she looked at Leon, "Oh I totally forgot!", she said in realization, "Vin, this is our new neighbor…", she looked at Leon, since he hadn't told her his name.

"Leon", Leon replied as Vincent took notice of him.

"You!", he said recognizing him.

"You know each other", Kate said looking from Leon to Vincent to back at Leon.

"He joined our police force today", Vincent told her dryly.

"Oh…", she said in realization, "So, this is the safest floor then with two policemen."

"Anyways Kate, you have some cinnamon?", Vincent asked Kate, it was probably why he was roaming in a seizure inducing apron.

"Yeah come in, I'll spare you some", she said inviting him and Leon moved to his own apartment as Vincent said something about not wanting to disturb her at midnight to which she replied something like she's always ready to help him.

* * *

Leon entered his apartment and voices of his neighbors died down. The house was well furnished; all he had to bring was his clothes and some personal belongings. He opened up his bag and got on a conference with Hunnigan and reported everything from him being stranded to the warm welcome he received by Mr. X and asked her to run a back ground check on his neighbors. To him they both were suspicious, weird but suspicious; one who didn't react to seeing a BOW and the other just randomly guessing about his real identity. Hunnigan assured him about them, but still agreed to send their files to Leon.

After his conversation with Hunnigan, Leon straight away went to shower and then to sleep, after all he was just an ordinary cop for time being and didn't want to be late on his first day, otherwise it might cost both him and this case.

Leon woke up with sounds of alarm clock and hurriedly got ready for his work. He still had to buy a phone and stop at some café or restaurant to have his breakfast. He took his jacket and pocketed his new cop ID and exited his apartment. When he was locking his apartment's door, he caught a sweet scent in the morning air. He turned and saw Kate locking up her apartment.

"Good Morning!", Kate wished seeing him; she had some very heavy looking books with her.

"Good Morning!", Leon wished out of courtesy as they both walked towards the elevator.

One of the books almost slipped off Kate's grip, "Oops", she said but Leon caught some of her heavy books, "Thanks but you don't have to", she protested a little.

"Its fine", he said monotonously.

"Thank you!", she said smiling gratefully, "So, were there any ghosts there?", she asked him curiously.

"No", Leon replied shaking his head slightly.

"I see", she said as they reached the elevator, where Vincent was already waiting for it, "Good Morning, Vin!", she wished him cheerfully.

"Morning Kate", he wished her with an awkward smile, taking the rest of her books but she didn't say anything to him.

"Guess what?! 703 is not haunted!", she told him excitedly.

"Well you can't know for sure, they never show up on the first night, do they?", Vincent said in a very serious tone and Leon couldn't figure out if he was really serious about it or just joking.

"Yeah point!", she said as the elevator doors opened and they all stepped inside.

Kate and Vincent talked about paranormal stuff and Leon held one of the corners of the elevator, pretending that he was not with them, since people were giving them weird gazes ever so often because of their inappropriate topic of discussion. Once they reached the ground floor, Kate collected her books from both the men and headed her own way. Leon and Vincent both walked to the parking to get to their respective cars.

* * *

Leon drove to an electronic store first, to get a phone, like the one he had before and called up Hunnigan to give her, his new number so she knows where she can contact him. And then searched for a good café, where he could have his breakfast before heading to work.

Leon heard his name being called as he walked the steps to the Police Station. He turned around to see who it was and notices that it was help desk lady, Amy. She smiled when she saw that he heard her call and stood waiting for her. She hurried towards him with a smile on her face. And when she got closer, Leon couldn't help but notice that she looked a lot different from last night. She was more dressed and definitely had put on some make-up, which she didn't have last night.

"Good Morning!", Amy wished him with a bright smile.

"Morning!", Leon said finally getting what was it all about.

"How are you today?", she asked Leon adjusting her hair a bit as they stepped inside the building and it seemed she just wanted to talk.

"I am doing good", Leon replied being polite.

"Good, so umm…", she was a little lost at word, "see you around then."

"Yeah", Leon replied monotonously; he didn't want to give the woman any false hopes but well she'd be seeing him around for some time.

Leon moved straight to the Head of the Department's cabin and knocked on the door, "Enter", he heard the voice from other side. Leon opened the door and stepped inside, "Ah… new cop right?"

"Yes, sir!", Leon bowed slightly in respect, presenting him the paper work.

"What's your name?", he asked him checking the papers.

"Leon Scott Kennedy", Leon replied and he gave him a nod.

The Head reached for his phone and spoke, "Get in my cabin quick!" and then he turned to Leon, "your skills are exceptional."

"Thank you sir", Leon said politely.

"I am Fred Evans, everyone calls me Freddie, you can too", he said being friendly and just then there was knock on his door.

"You called?", Vincent said opening the door to the head's cabin.

"Yeah Vincent, show the new guy around and how things work here; he'll be your partner from now on", Fred said and both Vincent and Leon looked at each other.

"Come on", Vincent said walking out and Leon followed.

"Amy showed me around already", Leon informed him as he randomly pointed things out to him.

"Good, saves me the time", Vincent said and walked on ahead.

"So, what case are we working on now?", Leon asked, he might as well solve some cases while he waits for Hunnigan's call about where to dig.

"First we do paper work", Vincent said moving to his desk and pointing out Leon's to him.

"Great paper work!", Leon said sarcastically moving to his desk.

Leon sat at his desk, he really didn't have to do paper work, since he hadn't solved or worked on any case yet. He looked around the workplace, most of the cops on desk were doing paperwork or talking to people on the phone or discussing some case or the other. Leon looked at his partner, who seemed totally absorbed in his file as if it was a very interesting novel or something. His desk didn't have any sort of personal belonging much like Leon's desk back at the agency.

"So how long have you been working here?", Leon tried to ask him, after all he needed to know about this town and its important people.

"I am busy", Vincent replied not looking up from his work and Leon thought it was useless to ask him anything.

Leon's phone buzzed and he moved away from the crowd before answering it, "Hello?", He answered lowering his voice than usual.

"Leon, we have confirmed that there'll be an export of virus samples taking place at city's harbor in about 20 minutes", Hunnigan informed him on the phone.

"Great timing", he stated sarcastically.

"Why thank you", she said taking that as a compliment.

"Have to run", he said disconnecting and hurrying back to his desk, "hey do you know where is the city's harbor?", he asked Vincent.

"I am busy", he said it like a robot.

"Look", Leon said banging a fist on his table, "My informer told me that things are about to be smuggled out from the harbor, so do you know where is this harbor?", Leon spoke fast trying to sound convincing.

"Of course I do", Vincent said sitting straight.

"How long will it take to get there?", Leon asked him seriously.

"About 10-15 minutes from here, depending on the traffic", he replied being calculative about it.

"Come on, show me the way", Leon asked for his help, although he could have configured the GPS but he couldn't rely on technology when there was a time constraint.

"Alright!", Vincent agreed to partner him.

* * *

They both hurried to the parking and took Leon's car. Leon tried to drive as fast as he could, wanting to take as little time as possible, as Vincent gave him directions to the harbor, but even so it took them 15 minutes to get there. They both exited the vehicle and without a word split up to find what they were here for. Leon looked at his watch, it was barely few minutes remaining for the ship to take off, he couldn't help but call back Hunnigan.

"Can't you tell me, exactly where I would find him", Leon asked her panting, keeping his eyes open for any sort of suspicious activity.

"I have no idea Kennedy, the name and number of the ship carrying such illegal goods is not declared until they reach the port where they are supposed to be unloaded", she informed him.

"That's great", Leon couldn't help but curse and disconnected. He continued his search when finally he spotted them, recognizing one of well known black market dealer. He however frowned seeing Vincent already there observing their activities from a hiding spot, "You were supposed to contact me."

"I forgot", he replied with a shrug.

"Let's go we have to catch them", Leon more of ordered Vincent withdrawing his gun. They both moved to the scene, "Freeze…", Leon was about to say Secret Services when he remembered he's undercover as a cop now, "Police, stay where you are."

"Great timing", the supplier said, "Treat our guests well", he said and they heard a container open up above them and a bunch of zombies fell on them. Leon shot a few undead during which another zombie crept up behind him trying to get chunk of him. Leon elbowed it just in nick of a time and it fell backwards. He shot the zombie that was about to dig its teeth in him and took out the one lunging at Vincent, who was quite confused about the fact why they were trying to take a bite of his flesh. He looked at Leon when he took that zombie out and kicked the one which was chewing his boot like a football and its head did bounce like a football. Leon shot few more zombies and Vincent shot them instinctively, getting the fact that they were not dealing with normal humans. Leon aimed his gun at the dealer who was enjoying the show.

"Shows over", Leon said to him, not believing his luck that he'd be finishing this mission earlier than expected. The dealer smirked at him showing his yellow teeth as a zombie lunged for Leon's outstretched arm making him drop his handgun. Leon tore its head off with shear muscular force and both, Vincent and him, took after the dealer who had already made a run for his waiting car, "Shoot him!", Leon ordered Vincent, "We can't let him escape."

"He'd die", he said dumbly.

"Shoot his legs", Leon said in an obvious tone.

"I might miss", Vincent replied shaking his head in negative.

"Just shoot", Leon almost yelled but Vincent didn't and they ended up missing the dealer just by the collar as he jumped in his car and fled. Their car was on the other side of the harbor so the chase ended there, "You should have shot him", Leon said in frustration.

"I could have missed, did you want him dead?", he reasoned with Leon.

"Well it was better than him escaping alive", Leon said in a matter-of-fact tone, they did want him alive but it was better to catch him dead rather than letting him escape alive.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to our reviewers! And also special thanks to** JennaWilliams** :)


	3. Uh Oh!

**The Evil Within**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leon reported about his failure to capture the dealer, to the agency and they weren't too much pleased with him, after all these type of dealings don't take place everyday even in the city that was soon to be the hub of these dealings. The miscreants here were dealing with everything very cleverly since when they returned there was no sign of the zombies they fought, which could have been more than an evidence to involve BSAA on the case but it all ended it in utter failure without any kind of solid proof.

Leon had to write a short report documenting the details of this case to the local police department and the rest of the day he just sat at his desk, thinking about all the clues that could lead him to the dealer. The only thing he could do as a cop was to convince the chief to put the dealer on the list of wanted criminals, but he was more than sure that his name was possibly already there, since he was famous for virus smuggling and such.

Leon's thoughts were hindered when he heard some commotion and he looked in the direction as he heard a familiar voice, "I just beat him because he tried to run away with my purse!"

"Ma'am you cannot take law in your hands", one of the police man was saying to a redhead who had her back towards Leon.

Leon wasn't really sure but he moved to her as she argued with the police man and it seemed even he was a little intimidated by her, "Claire?", Leon called out her name.

Claire turned to look back at him, "Leon?!", she said a little bewildered eyeing his police badge.

Leon shook his head slightly asking her to keep quiet, "I'll take it from here officer. I know her", he said being friendly to the other guy.

"Thanks man!", the officer said scrambling away.

"What're you doing here?", Leon asked Claire with a friendly smile.

"Well I just tried to defend myself from this thug", Claire said throwing a dirty look at the thug that was cuffed to one of the benches in police station.

"Defend? You half beat me to death lady", the thug commented.

"Now I'll really do it", Claire launched herself at him.

"Calm down, Red!", Leon stopped her by holding her back, "Do you have a death wish?", Leon addressed the thug and he shook his head.

Claire calmed down, "What're you doing here?", she asked him.

Leon looked at his watch, it was already 6:00PM, meaning his shift was over, "Let's get home and I'd explain", he said and she gave him an understanding nod, "I'll just go and inform my partner."

* * *

Leon walked back to his desk and told Vincent, who was still absorbed in paper work, that he was calling it a day. Vincent just hummed in acknowledgement, not even looking up from his work. Leon grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed back to Claire, who was looking around his new workplace, since she didn't have anything else to do. Claire didn't ask him much about his new work and they talked on trivial topics as they made their way to his car. Once in the car, Leon rolled up the windows and took it out of the parking.

* * *

"So what's going on?", Claire asked him from the side seat.

"I am on a confidential case, undercover", Leon kept it short.

"Yeah I figured that much but what's it about?", she asked him seriously in a concerned tone.

"Well its…", Leon began but his phone rang interrupting him, "Excuse me!"

"Yeah go ahead", Claire said not being mindful about it.

"Kennedy", Leon answered his phone.

"I've mailed you the details of your neighbors", Hunnigan informed him, "I personally read their files; they have clean records."

"Thanks Hunnigan, I need to know them a little better", Leon said to her.

"Alright, anything else?", Hunnigan asked him.

"Try to locate the dealer named Gregorio Hendricks, he was leading the shipment today", Leon told her, he couldn't pass on the details before, since he was surrounded by other people at the police station.

"Yeah, I'd ask the Intel to get to it", Hunnigan said in response.

"And get the cooperation of coast guards to find the ship that's carrying the virus, I think it was called Arcadia", Leon said making a sharp turn on the road.

"Do you know where its heading", Hunnigan asked.

"No", Leon told her, shaking his head slightly.

"Leon, you're asking them to find a needle in haystack", Hunnigan said being reasonable.

"But at least I am telling them that it's a needle", Leon couldn't help but say.

"I'll see what I can do", Hunnigan said sighing in defeat at the other end.

"Thanks, I appreciate it", Leon said gratefully.

"Do send me an official report about this", she reminded him.

"Will do", Leon agreed and then they said goodbye and he disconnected, as they reached the building where he was staying.

* * *

It was more or less mutual understanding that they shouldn't talk in the parking, so they again talked about trivial stuff as they made their way through the parking to the building and in the elevator. Leon unlocked his apartment door and let Claire inside, closing it behind him.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll get you coffee", Leon said moving to the kitchen.

"Thanks, I really need it", she said dropping herself on the couch, "So agency provided you with this place?"

"Yeah", Leon answered brewing the coffee.

"Nice place!", Claire said looking around and they remained silent for a bit.

"So, you didn't say why exactly are you here?", Leon said moving to her with two steaming coffee cups.

"TerraSave business as always", Claire replied taking a cup from him, "You?"

"Well I can't go in much details, since it's all very confidential but as you figured I am undercover here", he thought it best to keep it professional about his case.

"Oh it's alright, I totally understand", Claire said taking a sip of her coffee, "It's really good to see you, haven't seen you since Havardville?"

"Yeah", Leon sipped his coffee, taking a seat by her side, "How long are you staying here?"

"Not long about 2 days, tomorrow we have meeting with the mayor and day after tomorrow we'll go through a seminar about bio-terrorism and the next morning after that I'll fly back", she replied and her phone rang, "shoot I forgot to tell my colleague that I'll be coming here, she must be worried. Hello", she answered the call, "Yes I'll be there in few, I ran into an old friend", she listened to it for a while then disconnected, "I am sorry Leon, I have to go!"

"It's alright", Leon said understandably as she quickly finished her coffee.

"I want to stick around a little longer, since we hardly meet but I have these reports pending and all", She said getting up.

"I totally understand", Leon said with a friendly smile as they moved towards the door, "Let me drop you to hotel."

"No, I'll manage. I know you're here for work", Claire said declining his offer as she pulled open the door, "Let's meet again, when we are _freer_!"

"Yeah", Leon nodded with a smile and she moved to give him a friendly hug.

"Take care of yourself", she said wishing his wellness, "and call me once in a while."

"I'll try to", Leon answered, "and you too take care!"

* * *

Claire said her final goodbyes and moved to the elevator to head back to her hotel. She walked out of the building and a crying kid got her attention. She looked around to see where he was and then spotted a huge man towering over him. She hurried to the kid's rescue and pushed the man back and away from the kid out of instinct, getting a little protective of the little one. He was tall and was taken by a little surprise at Claire's pushing him away from the kid.

"Hey you shouldn't scare kids like that", Claire scolded the man.

"I am sorry", he said it more to kid than to her and walked away.

Claire knelt down to the kid, "Hey its alright I scared him away see", Claire consoled the kid wiping his tears.

"But that mister saved my puppy from being run over", the kid told her crying and Claire realized her mistake.

"Oh, you should be careful on the street", she said to the kid.

"Alright", he said giving her a nod, before running away.

Claire stood up and spotted the man at a distance, walking away, "Hey!", she called hurrying to him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Yes?", he answered looking back at her bewildered.

"I am sorry!", Claire apologized, "I shouldn't have been mean to you, I just misunderstood."

"You did?", the man said confused.

"Yeah back there, with the kid", Claire reminded him.

"Oh", he said in realization.

"I am really sorry about that", she apologized again.

"It's alright", he said but Claire wasn't really sure if he had forgiven her.

"I am forgiven right?", she asked in confirmation.

"Yeah", he gave her a nod of assurance.

"I am Claire Redfield", she introduced herself, giving her hand out of goodwill.

"Vincent Addison", the guy said taking her hand.

"It was nice meeting you", Claire said with a smile, somehow he seemed like a hero figure to her.

"Same here", Vincent said bowing slightly, being chivalrous.

"So, I'll be going now", she said to him, "I am sorry again!"

"It okay", he said and she turned to head back to hotel, "Ma'am", Vincent called out to her again.

"Yes?", Claire turned to address him.

"Its not really safe to roam alone after dark", he warned her.

"Oh I'll be fine", Claire assured him, "I know self defense."

Vincent walked to her and put a slip in her hand, "If you ever get in trouble, call this number", Claire couldn't help but look at him in surprise thinking he was really forward and smooth, "It's the local police helpline, they'd immediately come to your rescue", he said very seriously, dissolving all of Claire's first impressions about him.

"Will do", Claire said with a nod and Vincent went on his way, "What a weird guy!", she couldn't help but smile seeing the number.

Claire put the number in her purse, just in case she comes to need it during her stay here at the city. She walked to a distance and then hailed a cab to get back to the hotel. She had a lot of work ahead of her, she had to complete some reports and prepare for the meeting with the mayor the next day.

* * *

**A/N:** Evil Within is a collaboration between me and my **bestest** friend and sister **JennaWilliams** who's accomplished author herself of RE fics! Do check out her stories as well! We have been working n this collab for more than a year! lols we only had the time to finished and upload this now haha hopefully you guys will like this! :)

**Please Read and Review!**


	4. Don't Try to do Anything Weird

**The Evil Within**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Leon woke up from the sounds of loud banging on his front door. He had crashed on the couch, while writing the report of the incident. His notebook had slipped into power saving mode and a coffee cup and empty food packs were still on the table. He waited for his vision to become normal and looked at his watch; it was just a little over 4:00 AM. He walked to get the door and opened it a crack and found Vincent, standing there. He was again in one of his epileptic outfits, his PJs with paw prits on it, and he pretty much seemed like a morning person unlike Leon.

"Yes?", Leon said frowning a little but it didn't show up on his face or in the tone of his voice.

"Get ready in an hour, we have to go investigate a case", Vincent said cutting straight to the point.

"Alright", Leon replied in positive and Vincent headed back to his apartment.

Leon closed the door and headed straight for the shower. He thought that being a cop wasn't that much different than being an agent; to carry out his duties he was woken up by Hunnigan before and now he was woken by his current partner Addison. He finished his shower as quickly as possible and decided to have a bread and jam sandwich as his early morning snack, since there was no time to get breakfast and he was slightly hungry.

* * *

Vincent again showed up at his door within about 45 minutes and they both headed to the crime scene, in Vincent's car. It was still dark outside and streets were completely deserted, although lights could be seen on some of the windows of the houses. The drive was silent, since they both didn't talk to each other.

"So what's all this about?", Leon asked about case breaking the silence between them.

"There's been a murder in the Westside Park", Vincent told him not looking away from the road, "We have to go investigate it."

'Well I didn't think I would start here with a murder investigation', Leon couldn't help but think. In Leon's view this city seemed to be really peaceful one, since there were not too many policemen here either, "So these things happen here often?", Leon asked Vincent.

Vincent shook his head, "Not that often, the last murder case was some 13 years ago, when a prospective mayor candidate and a policeman was murdered", Vincent told him sighing.

"That long huh?", Leon just commented, "just as I thought, this town is peaceful."

Soon enough, they both arrived at the scene of the crime. It wasn't too hard to find it, since even at this odd hour, there were a bunch of people surrounding the crime scene. And if at all they missed that, they couldn't miss the two cop cars that were already present. Both Leon and Vincent made their way through the crowd to check out the dead body. It was lying face down, in the middle off the road, its eyes still wide open in horror.

Leon immediately recognized the victim as the dealer they had failed to capture, just the previous day. Leon crouched next to him shaking his head slightly, wondering, who would want this guy to dead? He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed since the possible lead he had on his mission was now lying dead in front of him, in what seemed to be nothing than a bloody mess.

"I am Vincent and that's my partner Kennedy", Vincent said to the policemen on the scene.

"I am Howard Grant, I was the first policeman to respond to the distress call", the policeman replied.

"So what happened here?", Leon asked standing up although, he already had some idea about it.

"Well nobody saw anything; since the park is really distant from the apartments here but they all said they heard a man scream and a few of them called the emergency line because they thought someone was in trouble. However a female jogger", the policeman shook his head in disbelief, "tells about seeing a cloaked bald man about 6-7 feet tall leaving this area and disappearing into shadows. She said that she was about 100-1200yards away and she was too freaked out herself, so I guess she could be mistaken."

'Mr. X.' Leon couldn't help but think.

"Send the body for post mortem and give the details of the jogger", Vincent ordered his subordinate.

* * *

Since there was little to be done at the crime scene they both decided it was best to head to Police Station to tend to their pending work. Vincent got on his desk and began working on something, while Leon kept thinking about all the motives for someone to get the dealer killed. He looked over at Vincent, he was again diligently working on some case. Leon couldn't help but move over to his desk, wondering what was more important than a murder case. He knew that they couldn't investigate the murder, until they get a post mortem report or the place where the dealer lived, so the case he was working must be really important to him.

Leon looked over at his files and saw a photograph of a girl, about 13-14 years old. The papers said she was missing for about a year. She was headed for her school but she never got there. There weren't too many witness statement related to the case either. He tried to read the girl's name and all he could get was 'Aerith', when Vincent closed the file and looked at him somewhat sharply.

"Well I was wondering, what makes you love paper work", Leon couldn't help but say because he felt Vincent was a little irritated that Leon was prying on his case, which was odd since he didn't seem the competitive type that lived to solve the case to gain fame.

"That's none of your business, Kennedy", he said standing up and for the first time he looked annoyed, almost angry.

"I just thought, I could help you solve the case. We are partners you know", Leon said trying to be friendly.

"I don't need your help", Vincent said to him.

"Are you hungry, you're kinda cranky", Leon couldn't help but say; he didn't understand the reason for Vincent's sudden hostility.

Vincent's expression softened a little and he replied, "I guess I am", he took out his phone and dialed a number, "Hey I am hungry", the way he spoke it seemed like he was talking to his girlfriend. He waited a little to listen on the phone, "Yeah I had to come to work early with Kennedy", then he looked at Leon briefly, "Yeah I guess he's coming too", and after that he disconnected.

"Excuse me but where am I going with you?", Leon couldn't help but ask.

"To have breakfast", Vincent replied moving out.

"I don't want to impose on anyone, if you're heading out just drop me at the apartment. I need my car", Leon said following him.

"As you wish", Vincent didn't contest it.

* * *

They both left the Police Station and headed for the apartment complex. Instead of taking the car to the parking, Vincent parked on the side of the road. Leon got out saying thanks but he was a little surprised that Vincent got out as well and locked up his car. And Leon was sure that the person he called earlier, his girlfriend is definitely Kate, they did kind of seemed close. Both Leon and Vincent walked to elevator.

"So… what do you have to say about the murder case?", Leon asked hoping he'd get some lead on the case, by knowing Vincent's perspective on it, "Who would want a smuggler dead?"

"I have no idea", Vincent shrugged.

"But if you have to say…", Leon tried to encourage him to discuss the case.

"Possibly his higher ups, who don't want him getting in the police hands", Vincent gave an elementary answer, "the case is very clear to me. We're going to hit a dead end with no clues and sooner or later people will forget about it", he commented, "It's a very boring case."

"Yeah maybe", Leon said thinking it from his perspective, "So well tell me about the missing girl case."

"I told you Kennedy, I don't need your help", Vincent repeated his words.

"Well I can help you find her", Leon said being supportive about it, "If you keep acting all alone on it, the things might get troublesome for that girl."

"Kennedy!", Vincent grabbed Leon by collar and pushed him against the elevator walls.

Although Leon had said something a little inappropriate but still it wasn't totally unreasonable, so that it would make the almost robot-like cop react so explosively. Leon knew that he had angered Vincent really badly, since he could see a vein popping at the side of his head. Vincent was giving him insane amount of death glares and he seemed no less dangerous than an angry bull.

"I guess I'd take the stairs", this comment made both the men look in the direction of the voice. They had reached their floor. It was Kate, who was giving them awkward looks and then they realized that from her point of view, it must have looked something totally wrong and they moved away from each other as she hurried away from there. She backtracked just to add, "I am getting a little late for work, you can get the key from under the doormat", with that she started to move from there and then again stopped to say, "And don't you two do anything crazy in my house", with those final words, she hurried away to the stairs.

Leon tried not to let that get to his head and moved to his apartment. If he was here, he might as well report Hunnigan about the murder and have proper breakfast. Vincent headed to Kate's flat and Leon headed to his. After closing the door he dialed Hunnigan's number.

* * *

"Oh Leon, I was about to call you", she said answering her phone, sounding a little out of breath, "We got where Hendricks is staying in the city!"

"You were a little late Hunnigan", Leon told her taking a seat on the couch, "He was taken out this morning."

"What?!", she almost yelled in shock at the other end, "You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was", Leon said running a hand in his hair at the realization that the case became even more complicated, "Did you find the ship?"

"We're trying", Hunnigan replied with sigh of defeat.

"I guess, I'll take more time than necessary at this one", Leon told her and she hummed in response.

"Okay so let me know if you find something or need some help", Hunnigan said getting her usual vigor back.

"Yeah", Leon said trying to be patient about it as well and as Hunnigan was about to disconnect he remembered something, "Hunnigan, wait!", he almost yelled out to her.

"Yeah", she replied.

"Send me the address of the dealer, maybe I'd get some hint there", Leon spoke to her urgently.

"Yeah I'd text it you", she said and then they disconnected.

* * *

**A/N:** Evil Within is a collaboration between me and my **bestest** friend and sister **JennaWilliams** who's accomplished author herself of RE fics! Do check out her stories as well! We have been working n this collab for more than a year! lols we only had the time to finished and upload this now haha hopefully you guys will like this! :)

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Cover Up

**The Evil Within**

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Leon looked at the address and then at the building. As he expected the dealer didn't have his apartment in one of the posh areas of the city but in a rather rundown neighborhood. He wouldn't really be surprised if somebody jumped on him from shadows and tried to mug him but he could take care of himself, so he proceeded further in the building. The 'Out of Order' sign on the elevator told him that the stairs were his only option. He instinctively drew out his gun, nearing the said flat because it might be possible that there are other dealers there. He noticed that the door was locked so he shot the lock and got inside the single room living unit, closing the door behind him so he could investigate in peace.

Even though, it hadn't even been 24 hours since the murder of dealer but his apartment looked abandoned for months. It was really dusty and filthy; each step that Leon took was sending more dust into the air making him cough a little. There were empty soda cans, beer bottles and food delivery boxes lying in the corner which apparently seemed like kitchen of the place. The bed was set near the only window of the room, to his disappointment he really didn't have any place to search for any clues.

Leon looked underneath the bed and there was an old fashioned trunk. He pulled it out and kept it on the bed, he really wasn't too much hopeful about anything. He opened the trunk and all he found was clothes in it. He caught a glimpse of some kind of paper as it fell from one of the clothes and slipped under the bed but before he could bend down to retrieve it the door to the room shook violently as if a truck rammed into it.

'Shit!', Leon cursed inwardly, instinctively knowing that the murderer of the dealer was paying him a visit now. Leon opened the fire-exit window by the bed and climbed out, he didn't have the time to get that paper. He has to get Mr. X off his tail first and then he could come back and see whatever it was, if he lives this encounter with Mr. X that is. He hurried down the ladders and heard a window glass crashing as something shoot out of the window.

Leon didn't wait for the monster to recover from the fall and made a run for it. If he was killed here, nobody would suspect anything; people would just think he got in fight with wrong people and like Vincent explained it to him earlier, his murder case would be something boring to solve. He didn't know where he was going but he just took one alley after another, hoping that his pursuer doesn't know any of the shortcuts.

Leon skidded to a halt as he ran into a dead end. He cursed again looking back at the approaching monstrosity. He withdrew his guns because now the only way out of this situation was through the 7 feet BOW. He fired bullets after bullets in the head of the monster, who was pretty much unfazed by them and leisurely approached Leon but then midway he decided to just make a dash at Leon, which he dodged by rolling out of its way. He recovered quickly before his attacker could recover from his collision with the wall. He again ran back the direction he came from, following his old strategy since he didn't have any more ammunition to take down the big guy.

Fortunately this time he made it out of the alleyway into the main street, with normal people going about their business. He didn't dare go back in the alley way at the same time hoping that the BOW wouldn't turn up in front of too many people to make the news, because that sort of evidence would be enough to question the higher authorities of this city.

* * *

Leon walked back to the dealer's apartment but even before he could reach the place, he saw a bunch of police cars and red fire trucks trying to control the fire in the apartment building. His heart sank at the thought that the only probable evidence he could get from the place by now had probably turned to ashes. In the crowd he spotted Vincent, who was talking to a firefighter.

"What's going on here?", Leon asked him once he got close enough and Vincent turned sideways to look at him.

"They're trying to extinguish the fire", Vincent told him looking at the building blankly.

"Some minutes ago, it was perfectly fine", Leon told him and he looked at him, "How did it catch fire?"

Vincent shrugged, "Some idiots possibly trying stupid thing perhaps. All I know a group of teenage set the place on fire when smoking weed and the gas line was leaking here as well, so it caught on fire quickly", Vincent explained.

"I see", Leon said thoughtful, to him it all seemed too much coincidental. It was as if someone was trying really hard to keep Leon from getting what he wanted.

Vincent looked at the thoughtful Leon and couldn't help but think that wherever the newbie went the trouble followed encompassing the people around him as well. The day he arrived in the city they were attacked by a 7-feet giant; the dealer he was after died the next day of their encounter and now he was again near a disaster area. It was as if life almost had a grudge against him and the people he interacted with but Vincent had his own demons to deal with, he couldn't care less about Kennedy.

* * *

A man looked at the monster resting in a cryostasis tube and couldn't help but smirk at his achievement in obtaining one of the advanced versions of tyrant. It was something that was hard to come by these times and a lot of countries were internally fighting both to have and resist the power of bio-organic weapons. And sure enough, seeing this monster obey his commands, made him feel more powerful than President of the United States.

The sounds of footsteps made him turn sideways to address his accomplice or more of his subordinate. The other man bowed down in respect and he gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, "As you ordered we tested the BOW out", his subordinate informed him; "We made it so it targeted a cop car and tested out its strength, agility and durability."

"And?", the man asked curiously as if his subordinate was telling him about his new toy.

"Well it can send a car flying and he chased that cop and the other guy without getting tired or anything", the subordinate told him a little excited himself, "It kept going even ever two clips of handguns were in its skull but we feared the damaged so we shut it down. And we could re-program it to chase that new cop away from Hendricks' place."

"Good work!", the man said looking back at the monster feeling even more elated to have this jewel in his army, "speaking of that newbie, get me the phone!", he barked and his subordinate hurried to fetch it.

* * *

A phone buzzed in the darkened room and the light from the phone was the only light in the room, until someone turned on the lights. The person the phone belonged to walked towards it in a hurried pace. He looked at the screen; the call was from an unknown private number. He sighed as if he knew the caller and answered it immediately, "Hello", he spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Good work setting that place on fire when that newbie was being chased by the tyrant", the anonymous caller said in cool pleased tone, "you'll be getting your payment soon enough but there's one more thing I need you to do", the callers voice turned more businesslike.

"What?", the man asked monotonously.

"That new cop is taking too much interest in our affairs", the caller spoke leisurely on the other end, "take care of him otherwise…"

"Understood", the guy said before the caller could complete his sentence.

"You're a smart guy", the caller said and laughed icily, "get rid of him", he said making himself more clear, "and then we'll talk more about your compensation", and before the other man could say anything the caller hung up, leaving him to listen to the dead tone for a bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Evil Within is a collaboration between me and my **bestest** friend and sister **JennaWilliams** who's accomplished author herself of RE fics! Do check out her stories as well! We have been working n this collab for more than a year! lols we only had the time to finished and upload this now haha hopefully you guys will like this! :)

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. A Threat

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Leon exited the shower with a towel around his neck, wearing only his track pants and with no shirt on his torso; it had been an hour since he returned from his work as a cop at the police station. He had already ordered his dinner on the phone, so all that was left for him now, was to work as an agent. He powered up his notebook and went in the kitchen to get himself a hot cup of coffee while it boots up. He settled on the couch and opened his email and checked his unread mails, when he was reminded that he hadn't checked the files about his neighbors.

he then opened the file about Kate first. She was 25 year old High School teacher and like she said she had been in the flat 702 all her life. Both of her parents were deceased, her father was a policeman, who died during his service while her mother passed away a few years ago. She didn't have any siblings. Nothing about her seemed suspicious, she had a clean record. She was a good teacher and never got in trouble because of anything.

Next he opened his 'partner's' file. He was a 27 year old Policeman and he too lived all his life in apartment 704. His parents were deceased as well, his father was about to become Mayor when he was assassinated right before the election day and his mother died giving birth to his sister, Aerith Addison.

'So that's why he was so touchy about that girl's case', Leon couldn't help but think and just then he heard the doorbell.

Leon lifted himself off the couch thinking that it must be the delivery guy getting him his dinner but when he opened the door he was surprised to see Kate. She looked really beautiful with her hair down, it seemed she was dressed go out, "Hmm… nice abs. I am impressed", she commented checking him out.

"How can I help you?", Leon asked keeping his focus.

"Go on a date with me", she said bluntly with a enchanting smile.

"What?!", Leon couldn't help but say as she caught him off-guard.

"Well I thought that we can go hang out like neighbors but those abs made me change my decision, so I am asking you on a date", she explained smiling and Leon felt a little self conscious, "So, get ready!", she more of ordered slapping his abs with the back of her hand and let herself in, "I'll wait here", she added taking a seat on couch.

"Hey, I already ordered dinner for myself", he told her.

"Well I wasn't asking besides you owe me for wasting my effort of making breakfast for you this morning", she said to him being persistent.

Leon sighed and not wanting to argue with her, "Alright!", he agreed.

* * *

Leon stepped in his bedroom and pulled on a pair of his clothes as fast as he could and stepped out as he pulled on his jacket, "Wow, that's some super stalker move huh?", Kate commented again and he didn't understand what she was talking about. But then he realized he was reading Vincent's file.

"You're up for your date or not?", Leon asking shutting off his notebook, trying to divert her attention.

"Of course, I am not losing those abs to Vincent", Kate said standing up, "even if he's my best friend."

"I thought you're his girl", Leon said as they stepped out of his apartment.

"No, he's like my gay friend except I am not really sure if he's gay you know", she replied as they headed for the elevator.

* * *

When they walked out of the building, Kate insisted on them walking to the restaurant, since it was close by. She talked about different things but nothing of importance; basically she just wanted to know more of Leon. Leon just answered her with half lies, since he couldn't really risk someone overhearing him. But their walk from their building to the restaurant confirmed that Kate couldn't be an enemy or spy, she was in every way an average person.

* * *

They took a seat at the restaurant and placed their order, "So what exactly do you want to talk about?", Leon asked her, he had a feeling that she had something to say to him and it has nothing to do with the date or any of the trivial chats they had on their way there.

"You're really smart", she said and he noticed a more mature side of her persona, "Actually I wanted to talk about Vincent. I didn't know how to start so I was talking random stuff; it's what I do when I am nervous or anxious."

"You're again beating around the bush", he reminded her.

"Yes I am sorry", she apologized as the waiter got their drinks, "You see Vincent and I talked about you. He told me how you wanted to help him on the missing girl's case."

"Yeah", Leon said encouraging her trying to make her feel comfortable in his presence.

"Well I guess you already figured out that she was his sister", she said referring to the Vincent's file she saw on my computer, "I just wanted to tell you that even though Vincent told you back off, he's really glad that you wanted to help. You were the first person in the police department that didn't ask him to shut down the case because his sister is probably dead. He just gets a little touchy about it since he raised her since she was a kid. Please Leon, help him find his sister, maybe you can see what others couldn't."

"I'll try my best!", Leon told her and she smiled through tears.

"Thanks!", she said gratefully, "I talked to Vin about it and he agreed that he should work with you on it, so just help him out alright?"

"Alright!", Leon gave her nod. He didn't know how long he'd say but if it's he would help and find Vincent's missing sister.

* * *

Leon and Kate talked a little more about her and Vincent's friendship, and she had too much to tell Leon about it. Leon learned that despite his cold exterior Vincent was really a humble person, was a very good cook and loving brother and friend. He also got to know Kate more closely and after talking to her for a bit, Leon realized she wasn't that weird and possibly like she said that it only happened when she was feeling strong emotions.

"Vin really loved his sister very much", Kate told Leon as they walked back, "And certainly, it was huge shock for him when she went missing. He went around the city looking for her for two days and he didn't even talk to me properly for a whole month, just kept working on the case. He still doesn't like to talk about it to anyone but me."

"How did that happen exactly?", Leon couldn't help but ask.

"Vincent used to drop Aerith to school every morning", Kate began, "That day they were running a little late, and he dropped her off 2 blocks away from school and nobody knows what happened in midway since she never reached school."

"What's there 2 blocks away from school?", Leon asked again thinking about the case.

"It's just residential complex and Westside Park", Kate told him casually searching for something in her purse.

"Westside Park", Leon muttered under his breath.

Leon couldn't help but think about the murder case, it too happened near that park and Vin's sister too disappeared there. His investigative senses were telling him that these two cases were somehow linked but his rationalization told him that he was thinking too much. Kate's house keys falling to ground brought them back to reality and he bent down to get them and heard a gun fire behind them. Both him and Kate looked back to see a man standing in the shadows, he fired his gun at Leon again and fortunately he was expecting it, so he dodge it.

The man didn't take any more shots at them and made a run for it and Leon followed him but he just disappeared somewhere into the darkness. And Leon couldn't help but curse, but none the less it confirmed his theory that somebody was trying to stop him and now they were trying to eliminate him.

"Leon, you okay?", Kate asked catching up to him.

"I am fine", he told her, "Are you okay?", and she gave him a nod, "Did you see his face?"

"No", she replied shaking her head in negative, "Let's just hurrying back.

"Yeah", Leon couldn't help but agree, if someone was targeting him then it would currently put Kate in danger too.

"I never thought men would target someone just because I had date with them", she commented showing clear signs that she was scared.

Leon couldn't help but let out a laugh at that eccentric behavior, forgetting about the attack briefly. They walked into the elevator and Kate pushed the button for their floor and they stood side by side. She looked at him briefly and smiled a little nervously as the elevator started to move. Although she wasn't talking weirdly but she seemed a little impatient to get out and for a minute Leon thought it was because she was a woman alone in an elevator with a man she hardly knew but then he remembered the other times she had been alone with him.

"Are you…", Leon began but he wasn't sure if he should say it and she turned to look at him and she seemed a little frightened, "are you claustrophobic?"

"Yes", she told him almost on verge of crying.

"You're ruining your make-up", he said giving her a dose of her own medicine as he held out a handkerchief.

"Oh my, am I?", she said dramatically, taking his handkerchief and wiping her tears and the elevator doors parted.

Kate sighed out of relief stepping out of the elevator and Leon followed. She handed his handkerchief back to him mumbling a 'thank you' as they both walked to their flats. Leon unlocked his flat door and turned to see Kate struggling with hers. He moved and helped her with it, and she thanked him again. And as he moved to go back to his place she called his name again and he turned to look at her and before he knew she place a kiss of on his cheek saying thanks again. He just stood there for one long minute, as he watched her enter her house and close the door behind her, trying to digest what had happened.


	7. Finding Aerith

**Chapter 7**

**Finding Aerith**

* * *

Leon was working on a trivial report at the police station. This city was peaceful and the regular crime involved mostly theft, but of course there were exceptions like the smuggler's murder case and the case of Vincent's missing sister, the trails for which were already getting cold. And since Leon suspected these both cases to be linked, he had asked Hunnigan to get the summary of the missing case. And until she gets it, he had his hands full with paper work.

Leon felt a presence and he looked up to see Vincent standing in front of his desk and looking at him, "Did you talk to Kate?", he asked Leon.

"Yeah", Leon kept his reply short.

"I talked to her too and she advised me to take your help; so maybe you could point out what I am missing", Vincent said to him.

"Alright we can work on that case", Leon agreed to it. He wanted to know his sister's case anyway, it doesn't matter where the information came from.

"So after work at my place, we can discuss it", Vincent said to him.

"Alright!", Leon gave him a nod.

With that Vincent walked back to his desk and started working on his share of paper work. Leon looked at him for while, something seemed off about him. It didn't seem he wanted Leon to work on the case just because Kate had asked him. He didn't seem like a person who was easily influenced, and Leon had his fair share of experience to prove that he wasn't. Leon wanted to know the details of his sister's case but he decided to be cautious of Vincent.

* * *

Claire and her friend were riding a taxi back to the hotel, after shopping some souvenirs for their respective family. The two days had been really busy for them with a meeting with the mayor and seminar about bio-terrorism was just tiring but of course all women have a different storehouse of stamina when it came to shopping. Both the women were talking trivially about some random stuff when the taxi driver stopped his car and Claire got alarmed at the suspicious behavior.

"What happened?", Claire's friend asked the driver.

"There's a kid lying on the road", the driver told them.

"What?!", Claire said surprised leaning in a bit so she could see through the windshield and sure enough there was girl lying on the middle of the secluded road, "Let's check it out!"

"What if it's a trap or something", her friend spoke out her concern.

"You two stay in; I'll go an check", Claire exiting the vehicle.

Claire looked around totally cautious about any trouble and very slowly and carefully made her way to the girl. She bent down to check her and again looked around for anybody. She turned the girl, who was lying face down and found out that she was unconscious. She didn't have any major injuries but she seemed to be running a high fever. She signaled the driver to help her and they both got her in the taxi.

They immediately took her to a hospital and doctors admitted her immediately. Claire wanted to find out who did this to the girl and also her parents or guardians, who were possibly careless about her. She took out the slip Vincent gave her, which had the emergency number of the police station of this city, to inform the police about this anonymous girl.

* * *

Vincent unlocked the door to his apartment and both him and Leon stepped inside. It was the first time Leon had been in his home and he could see that Vincent had a odd fondness for the color yellow, almost everything in his place was a shade of yellow. The only thing that was messy was the coffee table, which seemed to be like his temporary workplace with maps and anything related to his sister's case.

"Please take a seat", Vincent said being polite, "I'll get coffee for us."

"Alright", Leon said taking the couch.

"You go read the pink file, while I brew the coffee", Vincent said to him while moving to the kitchen area. Leon reached for the file and started studying the case details of it, "Here", Vincent drew his attention as he held two coffee cups in front of him and there was something about the look in his eyes that Leon felt unsettling. He reached for the cup that was on his left and Vincent spoke even before he could take it, "That's sugarless."

"I don't like sugar in my coffee", Leon told him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I am diabetic, so I insist that you take the right one", Vincent said persistently, "I don't like to waste stuff."

"I see", Leon said and took the coffee cup to his right.

Vincent settled with his coffee on the single sofa chair and Leon set his coffee on the coffee table. He got back to studying the case getting an ominous feeling about being in this place. He observed Vincent from the corners of his eyes, he wasn't showing any interest in discussing the details of the case, inconsistent to what Kate had told him. For a woman who openly admitted her fears, Leon didn't think that she was lying but he couldn't understand what was more important for Vincent than finding his sister.

"Your coffee is getting cold", Vincent commented and Leon looked at his coffee and immediately knew that this coffee was bad news for him. He suspected it from the beginning but now he was more than confirmed.

"Ah yeah right!", Leon pretended to reach for the coffee and deliberately knocked it down on the floor, "Oh shit! Sorry man!", Leon bent to get the broken pieces of cup.

"You're very smart!", Vincent said in an icy tone keeping a gun against Leon's temple.

"So you were the one, who shot at me last night", Leon said it slowly not making any move, "Didn't you think twice about your friend, Kate."

"I did think about her and that's why you lived", Vincent told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why are you doing this?", Leon asked him looking for an opening, "You're not a bad guy!"

"I have my reasons Kennedy, so forgive me", Vincent said readying himself to shoot, "I cannot afford to let you live any longer."

"Think about your sister", Leon said seriously, "she wouldn't want a murderer for a brother", and that broke the iron wall defense of his.

Leon managed to slap the gun with the file he was holding, off of Vincent's grip and it slid under the couch. Vincent threw a punch at him but Leon dodged it standing up and withdrew his gun but Vincent kicked it off his hand and it flew to the main door. They both tried to reach for it first, grabbing each other from the back of their collars. Leon tried to punch Vincent but he blocked it and threw a punch at Leon with his other hand, which Leon blocked it. Vincent succeeded in holding Leon in a sleep hold but he got out of it by elbowing Vincent in stomach.

Leon tried to hurry to his gun but in his attempt to stop him Vincent tackled him to the floor and they struggled with each other. While Leon tried to get to his gun, Vincent tried to restrain him, he couldn't let Leon go. He had to get rid of Leon at any cost, even if it meant going to jail or being on the run, he had no other option. His eyes clouded with tears as he remembered his sister.

"Vin, I am coming in", both men looked up at main door as it open to reveal Kate but she was not alone, she had Claire with her, "Oops… wrong time!", she said to Claire, "Eww… you're doing it on the floor", she commented seeing them in yet another awkward position. And then she stepped on Leon's gun and froze for a moment.

"What are you guys doing?", Claire asked them as they both stood up and Kate picked the gun off the floor.

"All of a sudden Kennedy attacked me", Vincent lied to her as she looked at him in concern, "hand me the gun Kate."

"He's lying", Leon said to her and she turned to give him the same look, "he tried to kill me, you know it you were there too."

"He's the one lying, you know I can't kill anyone", Vincent said moving to her, "I am your best friend!"

"Kate, trust me!", Leon said sincerely and both the men tried to get her to hand them the gun.

Kate fired the gun and it didn't look like she was firing it for the first time, "Shut it, both of you!", she yelled at them,"Vin, you were never a good liar", she scolded him with tears in her eyes, "And Leon please, Vin must have a good reason for it", she addressed Leon, "Vin, why are you doing this?"

"Yeah, you seemed to be a great guy", Claire said supporting Kate; it seemed she had met Vincent before, "I thought you loved kids!"

"That's what I want to know as well", Leon said looking at Vincent intently.

"Its because of my sister", Vincent yelled dropping to his knees.

"Aerith?!", Kate repeated puzzled.

"You know where she is?", Leon asked him, he knew that this guy was compelled to act this way.

"No", Vincent shook his head, "but they'll kill her if I didn't kill Kennedy!", he looked at Kate hopefully.

"Who's is this Aerith?", Claire asked them puzzled.

* * *

When Claire called the police, their line was dead so she came here to meet Leon, so he could help her speed up the process as the cop in this city. But he wasn't home and as she was leaving, his neighbor told her that his partner would know about it. And they got here, she found out that Vincent was Leon's partner, as if that wasn't surprising enough both the men were fighting about something and now Vincent is mentioning that someone is going to kill his sister, if he lets Leon live.

"It's his missing sister", Kate told her and she seemed to be shaken a little too.

"Can I see a picture of her", Claire said suspecting that the girl she found could be Vincent's sister.

"It's there on the table", Leon told her and Claire moved to the table to get it.

"Oh my god!", Claire exclaimed recognizing the girl, "I know where she is."

"You do?", Vincent said to her doubtfully.

"Yeah I… I found her while we were heading back to hotel and she was in a bad shape so we took her to the hospital. I tried to contact police but emergency number you gave me came up dead and then I thought I could ask Leon for help and…", she explained to them speaking fast.

"Oh thank god!", Kate said relaxing finally taking Leon and Vincent off the gun point.

"You sure, it's her?", Vincent asked in confirmation.

"Yeah I am positive", Claire told him nodding, "She was a mess but it's alright!"

"Kate, we finally found her", Vincent said in happiness and Kate smiled through her tears, "I have to go see her", he moved to get out of the house, "but I have to bring her fresh clothes right?"

"You just go see her. I'll get her clothes", Kate said to him.

"Thanks I owe you one", Vincent said happily to her, "Let's go Claire, show me where she is."

"Yeah", she said and followed him as they hurried out of the house.


	8. Lost and Found

**Undercover**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

On their way to the hospital Claire turned in her seat to look at Vincent. He had a very different look about him compared to the time they met previously, when he retrieved that kid's puppy. She thought that he had a blank expression then but now she can see that he was kind of melancholic then and now he was brimming with happiness. His eyes really shone with anticipation and anyone could tell that he really loved his sister; otherwise he would never have dared to kill someone.

"Is there something on my face?", Vincent asked Claire a little concerned but kept his eyes on the road.

"Ah no…", Claire said shaking her head, realizing that she was kind of staring at him and hoped that Vincent didn't notice it.

"It's rude to stare at people", Vincent said noticing it and she turned the shade of her hair in embarrassment.

"I… I was just thinking", she told him turning to look through the windshield, "I am sorry!"

"It's alright!", Vincent said to her being friendly.

"So… tell me about Aerith", Claire said wanting to know more about him and knew this was a mutual ground they could talk about.

"She's my angel", Vincent told her smiling, "She's really pretty and smart too. She was always on her best behavior and she had a really beautiful smile, like you know, a thousand suns shinning at you on a cold winter morning."

"I see", Claire said smiling herself, "So has she been missing for long?"

Vincent's smile faded and he didn't answer immediately. He leaned back on the seat completely as they stopped at a red light, "She had been missing for over an year now", he replied with a sigh, "It was her 12th birthday, if…", he paused for a moment possibly trying to shove his painful thoughts aside, "If only I had brought her to school that day, she would still be with me…. It was all my fault", he blamed himself, lamenting about the incident; his grip on the steering so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Hey it's all over, she's alright now and now you can be by her and protect her", Claire tried to console him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am not going to let anything happen to her now", Vincent said in determination, wiping his tears on the back of his hand.

* * *

They didn't talk more since they reached hospital soon after that. They didn't stop at the reception to ask about Aerith, since Claire already knew her room. They both hurried through the corridors to reach it. When they got there, they noticed there was some sort of commotion and there were some police officers there. Claire spotted her friend, who was talking to one of the police officers, looking a little distressed.

"Claire", her friend said looking at her a little troubled, "That girl we brought in disappeared!"

"What?!", Claire couldn't keep her voice down.

"Yeah I just… you know, I kept trying that emergency number. I got through it and called the police since you were taking too much time and then I headed to talk to the doctor about her case and then the nurse informed us that the girl's been missing", she told Claire, seemingly anxious about the whole situation.

"But you don't need to worry, we're searching the hospital, she must be here only", one of the Doctors assured them.

"HOW CAN YOU LOSE MY SISTER LIKE THIS?!", Vincent yelled in blind fury, "WHAT SORT OF HOSPITAL IS THIS, YOU PEOPLE COULDN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF A 13-YEAR OLD!?"

"Sir, please calm down, you're disturbing the patients!", the doctor warned him and Vincent barely restrained himself from throwing a punch at him.

"Vincent, calm down!", Claire said to him sensing his anger, "We'll find her!", she tried to console him. This was the last thing she wanted to happen, after all Vincent's been away from her sister for far too long.

"I don't need you telling me that", he said a little rudely for the moment, giving her a cold shoulder and moving away.

"I was just…", Claire felt at loss of words, she didn't know to calm him down or comfort him.

"Hey Vin, what happened? Why is the police here?", Kate asked him, as she and Leon joined them. Vincent gave her an angry look and left without saying anything, "Vin?!"

"What happened?", Leon asked Claire, who looked totally dejected.

"Aerith is missing", she told them, dropping herself on a bench.

"Again?!", Kate exclaimed in disbelief, "C'mon we have to go after Vin", she said to both of them in a tone of urgency, and they hurried after him.

* * *

Vincent drove furiously, barely avoiding the incoming traffic. He didn't know where exactly he wanted to go but he pushed the brakes and found himself on the bridge over the river. He exited his car and walked to the side of the bridge, wanting to plunge himself into the river for losing his sister once again but he just couldn't do it. He yelled out loud in frustration, not knowing what should be done, holding tight onto the railing of the bridge. He dropped to his knees feeling miserable.

"Vincent!", He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked sideways at his best friend and she smiled at him warmly.

"I lost her again, Kate", he couldn't help but say; "I lost her again."

"It's alright!", Claire spoke from his other side, before Kate could comfort her friend, "We'll help you find her, right?", she looked at Kate for support.

"Yes", Kate said nodding, she was happy that someone cared about Vincent deeply, "You have to have faith."

"Yeah, don't lose hope", Claire said warmly and restrained herself from hugging Vincent.

"Everything will be fine", Kate said and hugged Vincent comforting him.

It took Claire by surprise and she had this odd feeling in her stomach as she saw the pair hug. She felt someone tapping on her shoulder and she turned, "They're just good friends!", Leon teased her despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Why are you telling me that?", she asked, feeling a little happy knowing that.

"Because you're obvious", Leon told her with a smile.

Kate looked at Leon and Claire talking about something in whispers, while she consoled her best friend, "The redhead's into you", she whispered in his ear.

"What?", he said as they parted.

"Oh the fire's is here too", she teased him, "I'll leave you two alone", she moved to Leon hooking an arm around his, "Come we have to discuss our future plans, sweetheart", she added dragging him away.

Vincent turned to Claire and they both looked at each other a little awkwardly and didn't know whether to curse or thank their respective friends for leaving them alone. Both Vincent and Claire smiled at each other weakly.

"I am sorry for yelling at you at the hospital, it was not your fault that Aerith went missing again", Vincent apologized to Claire.

"And it's not your fault either", Claire told him warmly, "We're going to find her. Leon, Kate, you and I, we will find her!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate your efforts", Vincent said sincerely.

"It's nothing", Claire said smiling beautifully, "Anyone would have done the same thing you know."

"So do you think, they are getting anywhere?", Kate asked looking sideways at Leon, as they kind of observed their friends chat from a distance. They weren't that far from them but they were out of earshot.

"Can't say", Leon said shrugging.

"True", she said now turning to look at him, "So…", she was saying when she noticed an armed figure wearing a black mask behind Leon but even before she could warn Leon, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down as sounds of two gunshots were heard.

"Shit!", Leon couldn't help but curse.

Both Claire and Vincent looked in the direction of Leon and Kate, as they heard the gunshots. Vincent reached for his gun and then remembered it was still under the couch, at his place. He had no option but to lunge at one of the armed men. Leon shot the gun out the other man's hand and quickly pulled Kathleen behind him. He aimed his gun at the two attackers and took both of them at gunpoint.

"Leon, look out!", Claire yelled to him but the next moment Vin was shielding her, as another man tried to attack her with a baseball bat; while Leon turned just in time and grabbed the hockey stick aimed at him.

"Easy now!", one of the men said and they all looked at Kate being held at gunpoint.

"Kate!", Vincent said in concern.

"I am fine, Vin!", Kate told him, struggling a little.

"Put your gun down", the man ordered Leon.

"Don't do it!", Kate yelled to Leon, almost violently.

"You're still this brave, years after I killed your father", the guy said to Kate with an amused laugh, "Put it down kid or I'll blow her brains out."

"Alright, just don't shoot her", Leon said cautiously putting it down and then it came, a heavy blow to his back and he fell down while other men retrieved their guns.

"You bastard!", Vincent yelled in anger as gunmen moved to take him and Claire at gunpoint as well.

"Oh there was your father too right?", the guy said looking briefly at Vincent, "Well I was actually there to kill your father but her father butted in between but like that time, she was a good bait. They both wanted to protect her and that's why they gave away their lives to save her. Thank god I didn't kill her then otherwise I wouldn't be able to kill this damn cop", he said bitterly kicking Leon in ribs.

Leon acted quickly and threw some dirt in his eyes, pulling Kate away from him as men fired their guns but Kate somehow managed to pull the man's mask off his face. Both Vincent and Leon knowing that they couldn't fight with the women around, tried to make a run for it with Leon firing his gun back at the enemies. But soon enough they were surrounded with gunmen with Leon's gun empty now.

"Derek Fletcher", Vincent said a little surprised, recognizing his senior police man, "So you've been selling the police department out and killed our fathers."

"Sorry, for killing your fathers but they were nice people", Derek replied without a sign of guilt.

"I'll get you for this", Vincent said angrily.

"Maybe in another lifetime", Derek said pleased with himself.

Derek signaled his men and they neared the four of them to get good shot and when they fired their gun Leon and Vincent shielded Kate and Claire respectively, as bullets pierced their backs and they fell off the railing into the river and Kate's shriek filled the night air.

"Those women are alive", one of the men said as the gunmen looked down at the river from the bridge.

"They'd probably drown in the river", Derek said disconcerted, "Too bad we had to lose Vincent, if only he played along."

"What about his sister?", one of the guys asked him.

"The boss will probably decide her fate", he replied moving back to where they came from.

* * *

**A/N: After a long wait! Updated! Yeeesh! We're please to finally update 'Undercover' agaiN! **

**Please don't forget to review!**


	9. Investigations

**Undercover**

* * *

Chapter 9

Claire swam to the surface gasping for air, but she couldn't see the other three. She looked around fearing the worst both the men had taken a number of bullets in their back just to shield her and Kate and she was not sure if Kate was able to hold her breath in time, after screaming her lungs out. She was thinking to dive back in to look for them, when Kate joined her on the river surface, coughing and Claire felt a little relieved and even before she could ask for Leon or Vincent they both surfaced at the same time, their bullet-proof vest now visible through their wet shirts. The four of them swam to the bank without a word. Vincent reached it first and helped Claire out of the river. Leon held Kate by waist, helping her out of the water and lied on his back next to her panting.

"You okay?", Leon asked, as Kate coughed a bit. She clearly had taken in a little too much water.

Kate looked at him in admiration and then shook her head saying, "Relationship born out of such situation doesn't last long", she said it more to herself than to Leon, "And next time you guys want to go plunging in ice cold water, warn me!", she added, commenting out loud.

The four of them laughed, trying to catch their breaths and Claire turned to look at Vincent. She really felt herself losing to this man's humbleness, and the way he shielded her from that attack, it was more than enough for her heart to flutter away to him.

"You look beautiful whilst laughing", Vincent said to Claire, with a weak yet appreciative smile.

"I really like you", she said it softly to him.

Vincent didn't know what to say to that confession; he just froze up at the moment and kept looking at the beautiful redhead lying beside him. He tried to search for some words of praise to say to her, but he got tongue tied to say anything and just felt the blood rush up his face, making him blush a little.

"Aww…", Kate said in awe and both Vin and Claire looked at her. She and Leon were already standing, with Leon soggy jacket over her shoulder.

"Come we should get going", Vincent said getting up as well.

"Yeah", Claire said as he helped her up.

* * *

Claire looked herself in the mirror, after she pulled on Kate's clothes. She didn't have time to go to hotel to get her clothes and it would be too troublesome to call her friend to get her clothes, when she had more important stuff to take care of at the moment. She sighed; more or less satisfied with her look, although Kate was a feminine woman but still she had something to suit Claire's tomboyish tastes. She exited the bathroom and noticed that Kate wasn't there in her bedroom, so she moved to the living room to find others.

* * *

When she stepped in the living room, she noticed Kate in the kitchen, making coffee and when she noticed Claire, she smiled at her. Claire returned her smile but she felt a little uncomfortable in a stranger's place. So she moved to Vincent, who was sitting on the couch with a distant took on his face, his one foot tapping against the floor continuously. It was too much obvious that he was anxious about his sister. From whatever little they could hear the conversation of people, who attacked them, they knew for sure that there wasn't much time to save Aerith now; they were possibly planning to get rid of her. But the only problem was that they didn't know where Aerith was.

"Hey", Claire said taking a seat next to him, smiling a little or at least trying to, "We'll find her", she added trying to restore his faith.

"I am not sure about it anymore", Vincent said looking down at all the papers he had been working on so long.

"Just relax and try to work out the details, maybe you're missing something", Claire said looking at his notes herself.

"I can't think straight", Vincent said distressed.

"Here's some coffee, to clear your mind", Kate said keeping a cup of coffee in front of him, "You too", she added to Claire, "Now where did that other guy go", she said referring to Leon.

"Don't know", Claire shrugged, Vincent was the only guy she saw, when she entered the living room, and just then the main door opened and Leon stepped in the apartment with a serious and determined look on his face.

"Where…", Kate began.

"We are really running short on time here", Leon said cutting off Kate, "Vincent, look whatever I read from Aerith's file, it was the same thing over and over again. She was abducted on her way to school near Westside Park, right?"

"Yeah", Vincent replied looking at him.

"No witnesses and no signs of struggle right?", Leon asked him again and Vincent again gave him a nod, "Look it might sound crazy but I guess her case is linked to that dealer getting murdered, since both the incident happened near that Park."

"Kennedy, how can murder relate to kidnapping?", Vincent asked him a little puzzled, "I mean its two different people."

"Listen, the guy who has Aerith wanted me dead and the guys on the bridge came to kill me they also mentioned Aerith", Leon tried to explain.

"So?", Claire said not catching his drift.

"Why would someone want a newbie like me dead?", Leon said to them, "It's because I was doing something they didn't like, there's no other reason to it. I don't know the people here and I have never been here before, so having old enemies or anything is out of question."

"Yeah that guy said you were nosing in on their affairs", Vincent said remembering the phone call he received.

"Yeah so the only case I am working on is that dealer's murder case", Leon said conclusively.

"But they couldn't have known one year prior that you'd come and try to investigate the dealer's murder and they kidnapped Aerith and kept her hostage, so they could ask Vin to kill you", Kate said dumbly.

"Well I am not saying they kidnapped Aerith, so that they could get Vincent to kill me. They just used her since she was already there", Leon said in an obvious tone, "The reason for kidnapping her…", Leon paced the room thinking over it a little.

"They wanted me to stop the investigation of Kate and my fathers' death", Vincent said and Leon looked at him, "A week after she was kidnapped that guy sent a tape with her reading the message that she was safe and will stay safe as long as I stop chasing my father's murderer."

"That guy at the bridge", Leon said remembering, "He said something about it, didn't he? Did you and Aerith know him?"

"Yeah ironically he was cop investigating our father's case before I took over", Vincent said in agreement.

"So suppose if he offered Aerith a ride to school in his car or something; she would go along right?", Leon asked in confirmation.

"Yeah well I guess so", Vincent said with a shrug.

"That explains no signs of struggle part", Leon said again thinking over it a bit.

"So you're saying that bastard took my Aerith?", Vincent said standing up.

"I suspect", Leon said still thinking hard about something.

"I am going to beat that old coot into pulp and get back my sister", Vincent said starting to move.

"Well you can do that, but I don't think he still has your sister", Leon said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What do you mean?", Vincent looking at him confused.

"If I knew I would have told you", Leon said dropping himself next to Kate, "I can link this all to your dad's getting murdered. I mean they want to kill me because I was investigating the murder of the dealer and they used Aerith, who was kidnapped so that Vincent stops investigating his father's murder…"

"You're repeating it over and over again", Claire said confused.

"I know", Leon said thinking about what he was missing.

"Coffee?", Kate held a cup in front of him and he gave her a Is-this-time-for-coffee look, "Maybe it would clear your mind."

Leon sighed taking the cup from her and took a sip, "Why were your fathers murdered?", he asked Kate and Vincent.

"Well Vincent's dad was an honest man and he was about to come to power since he was running for mayor of the city. So, probably people didn't want that", Kate explained, "My father died protecting him, the attacker attacked when my dad was with him…"

"Why exactly?", Leon couldn't help but ask.

"Well obviously our dad's were very good friends and my dad was a cop, so it was his duty to protect people", Kate said in an obvious tone.

"No, you misunderstand", Leon said shaking his head, "I am asking why did that guy attack Vin's father when he was with a cop. It's stupid, isn't it?", he added looking from one face to another, "I mean, If I was supposed to kill someone I would have waited for an opportunity for them to be alone. It would save me from the fuss of there being an eye-witness to the case and if I was desperate I would definitely not want to take my chances when, there was cop around because if things go wrong I would end up in jail or worse die."

"Your talk isn't making sense Kennedy?", Vincent said confused.

"You say your father was murdered because he was about to come to power and Kate's dad just got caught in the fire fight. But I say that it was a intricately planned dual murder, considering even Kate's role in it", Leon explained his theory, "They planned to kill them together and they planned to use Kate as a hostage from the start because they couldn't risk killing them separately and drawing the attention that they both were targets!"

"I never thought it this way", Kate said a little thoughtful.

"So what were your fathers planning to do, when they got murdered?", Leon asked them in a tone of urgency.

"Well my dad always wanted to help the people, create proper order and peace; you know, get rid of corrupt people, who just enjoyed the lap of luxury at higher positions", Vincent replied.

"So it's possible that whoever was in the opposition could have done it?", Leon took the straight angle of the case.

"Not a chance", Vincent said shaking his head and Leon gave him the look to elaborate on the matter, "Well of course he was suspected by the police immediately and questioned about it all the time that he not only pulled his name off from candidature, but also left the state after a few years. And when I took the case I called him to speak about it, found out that he died in a car crash while drunk driving."

Leon thought about it a little and turned to Kate, "What about your dad?", he asked looking at her sideways, "What was he working on?"

"I don't know", Kate said shrugging and Leon gave her a judgmental look, "What? I was 12 I was more interested in boys than my daddy's work!"

"Maybe he mentioned something to your mother, about some case he was working on then?", Leon said giving her some direction.

"Mom didn't like it when he discussed work so he never did it", Kate told him, shaking her head in negative.

"Did he say anything to your dad, that you might have overheard?", Leon asked Vincent and he shook he his head in reply.

"I remember", Kate almost yelled and stood up, "There was one time Dad got a work file home, before he was murdered. Mom and dad a huge argument about it, but dad said it was important and he couldn't leave it at work", she told them trying to search for something in the chest of drawers in her living room, "After his death we put it aside with rest of his things and totally forgot about it, since it wasn't important to us", she ended her talk as she pulled out an official looking case file.

* * *

**A/N: After a long wait! Updated! Yeeesh! We're please to finally update 'Undercover' agaiN! **

**Please don't forget to review!**


	10. Searching For The Truth

**Chapter 10**

**Searching for the Truth**

* * *

Kate hurried back to them with the file and put it on the table and even before Leon could reach for it Vincent grabbed it and started going through the contents. Claire leaned in to read the case file with him while Leon and Kate looked at their expressions change from one to another. Vincent flipped a page and something fell out of the file on to the table. Leon picked it up and it was a postcard, with a picture of fountain.

"Well this file mentions about a hushed up weapons smuggling racquet at the police department. There are some details about how he found out about it. It was when he saw weapons that were sanctioned to police being used by a thug and that led to his investigation. He's mentioning some names of senior policemen here as suspects but he didn't have any evidence", Vincent told them reading the file and then his expression turned into a real shock, "It says the Police Chief was involved in all this and he's the ring leader of it all. He was documenting it, so as to involve feds into the case", he finished closing the file, "so that they can raid their base of operations", Vincent put a letter on the table.

"Does it mention where the base is?", Kate asked him concerned, "Aerith might be held up there."

"Well he knew about it but he didn't say where it was", Claire replied since she had read the file along with Vincent.

"He didn't have to", Leon said with a grin of victory on his face.

"What do you mean, Kennedy?", Vincent gave him a serious look.

"What they say a picture is worth a thousand words", Leon said setting the postcard back on the table.

"It's the fountain of commerce, it was made to commemorate the excessive trade profits some 20 years back", Kate said seeing the picture.

"And let me guess, its in Westside Park?", Leon more of stated than asked.

"You're brilliant!", Kate said totally impressed with his deduction.

"I am going to get her", Vincent said standing up.

"Hold on!", Leon said following him, "Do you think you'll make there alone? I'll come with you and we'll need back up."

"Well reading the file, half of the people in police are corrupt", Vincent yelled out loud.

"Some people must be loyal like you and me", Leon reasoned with him.

"How about we talk to the mayor?", Claire suggested, "maybe she could help and maybe with her power we can get the feds involved or turn some enemies to our side for the time being."

"Good idea", Kate supported her.

"Okay let's get going", Vincent again said starting to move out.

"Not yet", Leon said stopping him again and he gave Leon an infuriated look, "We need fire power."

"Where are we going to get that", Vincent said reasoning.

"Follow me", Leon said and led them out of Kate's apartment.

* * *

They all followed him to his apartment and he led them to his bedroom. He bent down and pulled open a drawer like compartment under his bed. Everyone was speechless to see that it was full with weapons of all sorts. Leon picked up a semi-automatic rifle and tossed a combat vest to Vincent.

"Its not illegal stuff is it", Vincent said putting it on.

"Nope, you can say my mother lend these stuff to me", Leon said referring to their motherland as he equipped himself as well. He handed a gun to Claire, "Just in case!", and then he hesitantly moved to Kate, "give me your cell phone", he more of ordered her.

"Why?", she looked at him a little bewildered holding her phone to him.

"I am putting my number on your phone and one of my contacts. You stay here and wait for my call, if I call you its alright; if I don't, call me; if I pick up then its fine and if I don't call this contact", he said putting Hunnigan's number on her phone, "I told her about the situation and she's trying to help us out in any way she can but if things go wrong ask her to immediately send back up."

"That's a pretty smooth way to ask for a woman for her number", Kate commented as he called himself from her phone, so he could save her number.

"Well whatever works is fine right?", he said handing back her phone and she didn't reply, "Let's go!", he said to Vincent and Claire.

* * *

They all headed out of Leon's apartment and Kate wished them luck as she moved to her own. Leon, Vincent and Claire took the elevator down and walked to the parking not talking to each other. They were running a mental drill of the future events that they were about to face, considering all the good and bad possibilities. Claire got in Vincent's car and left first and soon after the men followed her out of the parking to head to the Westside Park.

Leon pulled his car in front of the Westside Park and both, him and Vincent stepped out. They both looked around being cautious but the streets were deserted, it was already sometime around midnight, even the houses at the distance didn't seem to have any lights. They both hurriedly walked into the park still maintaining the silence between them; their senses on alarm ready to pick any enemy movement. They only relaxed a little when they reached the fountain.

* * *

They looked up at the moss ridden fountain standing in the centre of the park. The almost worn out 'out of order' sign in front of it made it evident that the fountain wasn't working for at least some years. There was no doubt that it had lost all its glory that it once had, now it was nothing less than a pile of junk in the middle of the beautiful park. And the fact that it was never repaired, removed or replace made it more than obvious that it was hiding something.

"So…", Leon turned his head as Vincent spoke, "What now?"

"I don't know", Leon shrugged and withdrew the postcard that had a picture of fountain on it. He couldn't help but compare the live version with the one on the postcard, "Its missing her crown", he pointed it out to Vincent.

Vincent let out a laugh, "Kennedy, this fountain has been vandalized enough, no doubt its missing a crown or whatever", he said in an carefree tone, "I wouldn't have been surprised if it was missing his head, an arm or a leg."

"Yeah true", Leon agreed.

Leon looked to other statues in the park, they didn't seem to be as rundown as one that stood on the fountain and then something caught his eyes. One of the statues there had the crown just like in the picture. He moved to the said statue and examined the crown closely and when he was sure that it was same crown in picture, he grabbed it and tried to remove it from the statue and it came off easily, since it didn't belong to it.

Vincent eyed Leon a little doubtfully as he walked with the stone crown in his hand. He didn't understand why was the fountain statue's appearance so important to Leon, when there was other important things that need to have more priority, like saving his sister for instance. He wanted to saying something to Leon but the determined and serious look on his face, told Vincent that whatever he was doing he has some sane reason to do it.

Leon climbed to the woman's statue in the fountain and noticed tiny slots in its head to hold the crown in the place. He carefully placed the crown on its head, so it locked with grooves in its head, something told him that this would work but to his surprise nothing happened. And then another interesting thing caught his, eye a very small button at the back of the crown. He mentally crossed his fingers and pushed the button and even though he was expecting it but still he was a little surprised when the statue rotated to a side, giving way to some sort of tunnel. And now Leon knew why the crown was missing, since without it the mechanism was inaccessible.

"How did you do that", Vincent said looking down the tunnel.

"Experience, I guess", Leon said and took the ladder to descend down, "Come on, we are short on time."

They both descend the ladder and lit their torches to make some light and just then the statue slid back closing the exit, "Shit!", Vincent cursed out loud, "How're we going to get back?"

"Guess we have to keep moving forward", Leon said with determination, leading the way.

"Yeah we are not leaving without Aerith", Vincent agreed, following him.

* * *

Claire looked at the grand manor of the mayor as she stopped the car in front of the big gates. One of the security personnel came to her and she told them that she needs to see the mayor about something really important but he tried to shoo her away. After some argument and negotiations she managed to convince them it was a life or death kind of situation and she really needs mayor's help on the case.

One of the security people talked to the mayor via intercom and she agreed to meet Claire. The big gates were opened to let Claire in and she drove to the main entrance of the manor. She got out and one of the menservants of house came to receive her. He led her lo the lavish living room of the house and told her to wait till the mayor comes down to address her. She waited impatiently for the mayor and within 5 minutes or so the mayor hurried to her in her nightgown looking worried.

"Miss Redfield?", the mayor said being friendly.

"Madam Mayor", Claire tried to be polite, "I am sorry to disturb you at this time but we really need your help."

"Yeah sure, I'll help in any way I can. I am the mayor that's my job", she replied cordially and gestured her servant to bring something for the guest.

Claire explained everything to the mayor about finding Aerith, who was kidnapped and held hostage to stop Vincent from investigating his father's death and then further used to make Vincent to try and kill Leon, leaving the insignificant details and cautious not to let it slip anything about Leon's true identity. She also explained the case that Kate's father had been working on and how many of the senior police officers were involved in the crime. The mayor listened to all this with a straight face, sipping her coffee. When Claire finished she didn't say anything immediately and seemed thoughtful about what she had heard.

"I can't believe that police could be involved in such a racquet", the Mayor said setting her cup down looking a little anxious.

"I know it sounds unbelievable but trust me Madam Mayor, it's all true. Those guys even attacked me when I was with Vincent and Leon", Claire tried to sound convincing.

"I believe you Miss Redfield; you don't seem like a fibber", the mayor assured her, "but without any proof even I cannot help you."

"Leon and Vincent are raiding their base at the moment, you'll have enough proof there", Claire told her.

"You know about their base!", The mayor said surprised.

"Well not exactly but I guess it has to do with that fountain of commerce", Claire told her, "I just want you to send a few trustable men for their back up."

"I'll do it immediately, let me call the Chief of Police", the mayor agreed starting to get up.

"About that, the file that Kate's dad prepared said that Chief was the actual ring leader of all", Claire said telling her the most shocking news at last.

"He is?!", The Mayor said shocked to the core and grabbed her head in distress.

"But there must be some people loyal to you and the state", Claire said being hopeful.

The mayor sat up straight with a grim look on her face, "Well what's a mayor to a mob, if they raid here even I'll be dead in no time", she said speaking out the truth, "Oh my god, who else have you told about it?"

"No one, only the four of us know", Claire told her and she relaxed.

She tried to calm herself down, "I'll see what I can do", she said and moved to the phone.

* * *

Leon and Vincent walked through the dark tunnel, which seemed to be endless somehow. They couldn't even see any light at the end or anything; it was completely silent, except they could hear the soft burrowing sounds of underground creatures, possibly because they themselves were underground and their own footsteps. It seemed the tunnel didn't come to be in use too much, possibly in very exceptional cases like getting away after a murder or kidnapping.

Their ears were so much used to the rhythmic sounds of their footsteps that when another sound was added to the surrounding they immediately knew it, "Did you hear that?", Leon asked Vincent in confirmation, turning to look at him.

"I not only hear but see it too Kennedy", Vincent said pointing in front of them and Leon turned to see the 7-feet monstrosity heading their way.

"Great!", he couldn't help but curse sarcastically, aiming his gun at him.

"Who is he?", Vincent said doing the same, "He didn't die that day, the morgue team came back empty handed."

"The one standing between you and your sister", Leon could help but say at he shot at the monster.

Mr. X ran up to them and grabbed Leon by neck. Leon withdrew his army knife and stabbed his arm while Vincent continuously shot at his head, following Leon's previous advice. The monster literally threw Leon away out of exasperation and slapped Vincent away as if he was an annoying bug. Leon body ached a little bit but he was fine, possibly because of the adrenalin pumping into his veins. He quickly helped up Vincent, who was coughing a little holding on to his abdomen.

"You alright?", Leon couldn't help but ask as again giant BOW walked to them.

"He's a got a heavy hand", Vincent said gaining his composure, "Be ready to run like hell", he added withdrawing a grenade.

"Are you mad?", Leon couldn't help but say, "if you use that it would cave in and we'd die with him", he beat sense into Vincent.

"Oh yeah", Vincent said keeping the grenade back, "Do you reckon, we'll survive a wrestling match with him?"

"Not a chance", Leon said shaking his head at Vincent's Kate-like joke, "Get ready to dodge", he added urgently as again Mr. X made a run at them.

They both moved out of the monster's way, just in the last minute and stuck to the side walls to avoid the incoming attack. The monster took a little time to recover but they didn't take any time and were already running away from him, the underground tunnel wasn't really an ideal place to fight a BOW. They ran as fast as they could but they knew that 7-feet titan was still following them from the sounds of his heavy footsteps echoing in the tunnel.

Their legs were starting to give up and their lungs were struggling for air, with no sign of exit. Their speed slowed down considerably when they finally saw the opening of the tunnel and fresh adrenalin was pumped into their blood. They both looked back at the monster, which wasn't that far away, due its inhuman capabilities, and they looked at each other and without a word they both knew what they had to do.

They both concentrated on running as fast as possible and in the last few distance out of the tunnel they both leapt, and each threw a grenade back at the monster. One of the grenades hit the BOW in face and exploded on impact. The tunnel caved in as both the men landed hard on the ground and Leon's army knife and missed them by an inch or two. They both looked back, the opening had completely closed and there was no sign of the monster.

They rested their bodies a little and waited till both their heartbeats and breathing became normal, feeling lucky about avoiding death by a hair. They both stood up and Leon retrieved his knife. They finally took in their surroundings and realized they were near a small settlement, some small houses and a light house could be seen but something was eerily unsettling about the atmosphere and as they drew close, they noticed what was wrong.

It seemed like some sort of massacre happened there, the smell of rotten flesh and blood was still in the air and it didn't took Leon much thought to understand what had happened here, "What happened here?", Vincent said pitifully.

"C'mon there's nothing left here", Leon said feeling a little raged at these virus smugglers.

"Yeah let's check out that lighthouse, I don't remember it being here before", Vincent said nodding his head to it.

"You've been here before?", Leon couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah dad and I used to come here fishing", Vincent told him with a weak smile; "He wanted to help these people."

"At least we'd not let their deaths go to waste", Leon said as they entered the lighthouse.

The interior of the light was very ordinary. There was a pillar in the very centre of it and there were spiral stair case, running all around it leading to the light room of the light house. They looked up contemplating if they were keeping Aerith upstairs. They both carefully made their way to the top, without making a noise and when they opened the room door, they didn't find anything suspicious there.

They both again descended down wondering what the catch of the place was, they just weren't able to figure it out. Vincent hit the huge pillar with a mix of frustration and disappointment. Leon watched Vincent keep his ear against that pillar and he knocked on it again, as if testing something.

"Its hollow inside", Vincent told Leon and he too moved to check it. They moved all around the pillar inspecting it closely, trying to know what was inside the pillar or was it just their imagination, "Well there some sort weird noise", Vincent said keeping his ear against that pillar.

Leon looked around inspecting anything that was out of place or anything that seemed to used too often. And he couldn't help but notice that the railing of the staircase was all dusty except the sphere sitting on the end of the railing. Leon tried his luck by pushing it down and Vincent gave him an unimpressed look, at which Leon reacted by shrugging. Leon bent down to inspect it closely and noticed it had some marks of being rotated of something and Leon tried his luck to turn that sphere. It did the trick and wall like chamber opened revealing an elevator.

"Where do they get funds to get these things", Vincent questioned as they both stepped inside the elevator.

"Twenty years is a long time to get those funds", Leon couldn't help but comment pushing the only button in the elevator.

"I just want to see my sister on the other side of this elevator", Vincent said.

"Yeah, I am tired of this puzzles anyways", Leon agreeing with him.

**But both of them know that it's never going to be easy...**

* * *

Its been awhile yes **WE** know.

Sorry too my dear friend **Jennifer Williams** for not updating this fic _for_ **FOREVER **

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
